US2006/0020380 discloses an on-vehicle breakdown-warning report system. An occurrence of break-down is detected and judged based on a signal in an electronic control system installed on a control apparatus for an engine ignition system, a charging system, an engine fuel system, an engine cooling system, a power transmission system, and an oil lubricating system of an automobile or a diagnosis display system; and diagnostic data is sent to an information terminal device of a diagnosis and maintenance agency or a service company having a diagnosis and maintenance agency as a contents information by using an on-vehicle mobile communication apparatus, and an action for emergency measures and a maintenance schedule is requested.
US2010/0259377 discloses a home appliance (e.g. a washing machine) including a main controller for generating a first data signal including status information and a second data signal including operating information, a first sound output device for outputting a first sound signal according to the first data signal including status information to be transmitted through a communication network (a telephone network via a user's telephone) to a service center, and a second sound output device for outputting a second sound signal according to the second data signal including operating information to be perceived by a user. The service center checks the received first sound signal and extracts the status information included in the first sound signal to analyze the operating state of the home appliance and to determine the cause of the failure, and dispatches a service technician to the residence of the user to provide a service suitable for the cause of failure.